never keep a pharaoh waiting
by fire bird Salvatore
Summary: this is my first ever posting and i truly have no idea where this came from. honestly i never even thought of writing smut. it is unbataed and i would really like some feed back. thanks hope you enjoy the story.


i laughed at the stupidity of my cousin nicky and dexter as i continued my quest to find my adored husband. i walked quickly toward his exhibit it's never a good idea to keep an alpha waiting for his mate and i was already late i told him i wouldn't be here for a week and on friday id be there right after sunset as usually im there to wake him up i could already hear a growled word in arabic from down the hall i sighed as i speed up my pace. i rounded the corner the giant anubis guards noded at me and straightened crossing there ceptors in front of the door to keep everyone out as my love turned putting on his cape

"good morning love how are you?" i asked as i brought in my stuff and the food i brought into his sarcophagus his hands gripped the sarcophagus pinning me in and pressing a rough kiss to my neck "i feel like i haven't seen you in ages my little lotus. where have you been you're late. i've been waiting." "i'm sorry love but i stopped to get food- i figured you'd be hungry love." his skilled strong fingers slipped around my tummy he lightly licked his claiming mark on my neck "my sweet little omega you had me worried. i was about to find your uncle and force him to call you. i have missed you so much." he started trailing kisses down my neck and slipped his hand under the bottom of my shirt playing with the dangling sun and moon charm hanging from my belly button. i laughed letting my head lull back onto his shoulder pressing a kiss to his claiming mark on his neck feeling his whole body shudder against my back.

"jeez what happened to mister to shy to even hold my hand?" he chuckled which vibrated through my back " he finally claimed his little lotus and now belongs to her." he nipped my mark again " well-i tried to keep the tremble out of my voice- i think we should eat before it gets cold don't you?" "your wish is my command."

He grabbed the super thick blanket and pillows that i brought and spread it out on the floor behind his sarcophagus out of view of the door and right under the much adored tablet that brought me and my husband together and he took off his collar and cape as he sat down i handed him his plain bean burrito and fries "i did a little fast food hopping "i pulled out the little containers of ice cream handing him the cold vanilla treat. he grinned " thank you lotus" he went to take a bite and it missed sliding down his toned stomach he went to grab it before it leaked on his linens 'that would be hard to explain to mcphee.' i slipped down and licked the ice cream up my eyes locked with his the whole time he raised an eyebrow "little omega if you want to actually EAT this food you will have to refrain from action of this nature." i laughed "honestly i'm not truly focused on the food -you have successfully distracted me" he gave me a mischievous smirk and gathered up the food putting it back in the bag

"good cause i have another idea that would be a better use of our time." he gently pushed me on to my back pressing a passionate and needy kiss i ran my hands against his lean well muscled chest feeling his heart pounding against my slid my shirt off looking down at my pale peach bra he licked his lips he reach behind me and unhooked "oh my gorgeous girl" he breathed he started kissing down my chest punctuating his kisses with licks, and nips. Sucking on my breasts as he worked his way down to my bellybutton licking and flicking my belly ring as he locked eyes with me my face was burning he sent me a devious smirk "enjoying the view?" i turned even redder as i removed his crown laying it next to us slipping my hands under his arms and pulling him back to my mouth pressing kisses to his mouth and rolling him underneath me- he hated not being in control but i missed him to.

He raised an eyebrow "my sweet little mate wants to be in control?" i giggle "my pharaoh i have missed you and i let you have your fun." winked as i kissed down his strong neck i pressed gently into the cradle of his hips as i licked his mark the two most sensitive places on his body at the same time feeling his whole body tremble. i licked and nipped and teased my way down his sexy sculpted chest till i got to the beginning of the 'v' of his hips i pressed kisses till i hit his linin. he instantly flipped us both so he was back on top reached for the waistband of my capris as he carefully pulled my pants and undies off he reached up to his belt and quickly removed his linens. he gently slipped his fingers inside me "oh my sweet little mate so wet and tight and all mine" he growled out in a tone that made a full body shutter flow through me "yes my alpha all yours, always!"

i gasped out he pressed overheated and desperate kisses to my mouth " my little lotus i can not wait much longer! i need us to become one!" he growled out into my ear as he keept preparing me with his skilled fingers. " my love why wait for something im offering you?" i panted out "need you alpha." he pulled his fingers out and placed them into his mouth never once taking his eyes from mine. he carefully slipped inside me kissing me the whole time. with one hand he grabbed my legs placing them around his hips. he started thrusting in and out of me. he could he slipped his arms under me curling his shoulder's around me and holding me as close as he could. being wrapped in the love of my lifes arms and hearing his usually gentle and soothing voice rough and growly was almost too much for me as ahk's thrusting sped up till he was pounding into me "little love being inside you… is just too much for me. cum for me, cum for your pharaoh little lotus." hearing his ridiculously sexy voice growling in my ear sent me over the edge and clamped down around him. he swore under his breathe as he dropped his head to my shoulder filling me with his seed.

As we both tried to come down off our mutual high's ahk rolled over so that i was lying on his chest we were both exhausted he pulled his cape over us like a blanket and pressed a kiss to my hair " you mean the world to me little little lotus" my eyes were super heavy and i sleepily mumbled out " you are my world my pharaoh". he started playing with my hair "sleep love i'll still be here when you wake up." i nodded gently nuzzling into his side and giving into the mind numbing darkness of sleep.


End file.
